1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for controlling the operation of a washing machine so as to achieve an optimum washing operation by detecting the quantity and type of clothes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional washing machine determines the water current and wash time in accordance with the quantity of clothes to be washed. For example, if the quantity of clothes is small, they are washed with a soft water current for less time. On the contrary, if the quantity of clothes is large, they are washed with a strong water current for a long time.
Therefore, if a small quantity of large-sized clothes such as sheets and bath towels is washed, the cleaning power of the washing machine is weak. On the other hand, if a lot of thin clothes such as lingerie is washed, there is a fear of spoiling them in the washing.